


Howling Together

by JustAnotherMadOne



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, General, Jeremy is not sure of what's happening, Secret Skeleton 2019, Werewolves, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMadOne/pseuds/JustAnotherMadOne
Summary: Jeremy's had a rough time recently. Becoming a werewolf is not a walk in the park in any stretch of the imagination.But maybe this other werewolf might help him out?(Fill for the RT Writing Community Secret Skeleton 2019)





	Howling Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tallowwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallowwood/gifts).

> Surprise! I was your Secret Skeleton! :D
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy Tallow! Hope it's what you were looking for!

For Tallow

_ “For the strength of the Pack is the Wolf, and the strength of the Wolf is the Pack.” _

_ Rudyard Kipling, The Jungle Book (1894). _

  
  


It had been only about three weeks since Jeremy had been turned into a werewolf, but it had been a hellish three weeks.

Of course it had technically been his fault for going into the woods by himself during a full moon - he was just overwhelmed with his work at the time and needed the alone time - and not telling anyone where he was going. His thoughts at the time were that if he didn’t tell anyone, then there was less of a chance of someone coming to annoy him and interrupt his alone time.

He honestly didn’t see the wolf coming.

He somehow managed to fend it off with only his flashlight, but had ended up with a nasty bite on his left forearm. Nothing a quick trip to the Emergency department of the local hospital and being given a few shots and stitches wouldn’t fix. Jeremy went home afterwards and tried to forget about the whole ordeal.

The next full moon proved that wrong… and painfully.

So now, since then, Jeremy’s been living out in the woods, having found himself becoming a werewolf.

Yeah.

Turning into a wolf for the first time was… unpleasant, in the least graphic way to describe it.

He wasn’t even expecting it, which probably made the whole thing even worse. He blacked out during most of it, so all he could remember was the aftermath. After all, it was notable if you woke up to your apartment trashed and the landlady having burst through the door, who is now screaming and wielding a baseball bat.

Jeremy unofficially moved out and into the woods after that.

Fast forward to today.

Living out in the forest had been difficult at first and the first time Jeremy had to hunt for a meal (rest in peace, wood pigeon, he sighed internally) was not a great experience and sleeping in a small cave was nowhere near as comfortable or warm as his old bed in his old apartment. The days and nights had been difficult, but he slowly got the hang of things as a wolf.

He even figured out a sort of schedule for this transformations. It turned out that the phases of the moon affected how he looked; he would be a human on a New Moon, but completely wolf-like on a Full Moon, with every form in between.

However, that was all brought to an abrupt end when some idiot with a gun spotted him in wolf form and tried to take a shot. Luckily, Jeremy managed to run off with only a graze.

Unluckily, he ran into another, even bigger wolf.

If Jeremy were wearing boots in that moment, he would have been shaking in them. The wolf in front of him was probably almost twice his own size, but with fur that was a kaleidoscope of sandy blonde and greyish-black, contrasting his own near-solid dark brown fur. But it was the pair of frosty blue eyes looking down at him that simultaneously terrified him… and enchanted him.

“That was a miracle around here, pup.”

Jeremy’s eyes widened at the deep voice, the other wolf narrowing his eyes. Wait… he spoke, so that must mean…

“Wait, you’re a werewolf too?” Jeremy asked, making no movement to get away.

The other looked as if he was very close to rolling his eyes. “No, I’m a mermaid-cross-goat.” He snarked. “Of course I’m a werewolf! I’m guessing I’m the first you’ve met?”

“Well, yeah! I mean, there was the one that bit me, but didn’t get a chance to talk.” Jeremy laughed, hoping to ease the tension in the air. The blank look on the other’s face told him that it didn’t work. “Um… I’m Jeremy. Jeremy Dooley.”

The admission of his name made the other werewolf blink in surprise. Obviously, he didn’t expect to find anyone today, least of all a newly transformed werewolf that decided that giving his name to an otherwise complete stranger was a brilliant idea. In Jeremy’s defense, he thought maybe this werewolf would help him out… somehow.

And maybe not eat him.

“Hm… I’m Ryan. Nice to meet you Jeremy.”

The answer stunned Jeremy for a moment, unable to say anything. Okay, so this werewolf - Ryan - just gave him his name and after being rescued from being shot. He also seemed very annoyed, no doubt from having to save his dumbass out here when he could clearly be doing something more important, whatever that was. What were more important things for a werewolf to do anyway!?

Ryan’s voice broke Jeremy’s frantic thought process.

“That looks like a pretty painful graze.”

Oh yeah. Getting shot at.

Jeremy laughed feebly, getting up onto his paws. “Oh, it’s nothing really! It doesn’t even hurt that ba-AH!”

A sudden shock of pain went through his left back leg as he stood, reminding him of the injury. Jeremy had been trying to keep his mind off of it in the hopes that maybe it would hurt less. Of course it decided to remind Jeremy of its existence. He sighed. “Okay, maybe it hurts a little.”

A low growl escaped Ryan’s throat, one of annoyance rather than anger. “Alright, it’s now very obvious that you can’t survive out here by yourself.” He padded up to Jeremy and nudged him. “Come on. I know some others. They’ll have a look at your leg… and also make sure you don’t die out here.”

The confusion on Jeremy’s face must have been noticeable, as Ryan rolled his eyes and all but shoved the other werewolf.

“Okay, okay, I’m going!” He groaned, ignoring the pain in his leg as he walked. Whoever these ‘others’ were, Jeremy could only hope that they would be nice to him… or as nice as a werewolf living out in the wild could be, he supposed.

With that, Jeremy hobbled alongside Ryan as they roamed deeper into the forest.

\- - -

Before long, Ryan and Jeremy arrived at a large cave, a trail of vines half-covering the entrance. It looked roomy and safe enough… was this where Ryan lived?

Another wolf bounded out, this one having dirty blonde fur and wide green eyes. “Oi Ryan! You’re back!” He squawked, more bird-like than wolf-like. He skidded to a stop in front of the two, only seeming to just notice Jeremy in that moment. “Hey, who’s this?”

Ryan chuckled, the sound making Jeremy’s face heat up. “I shouldn’t be surprised that you were waiting for me to come back.” He teased. “Oh yeah, this is Jeremy. He’s newly-turned.”

The other wolf approached Jeremy, almost touching nose to nose. “I’m Gavin!” The smaller wolf spoke with a pronounced British accent, his tail swaying slightly. “So Jeremy, how’d you get turned? For me it was like… like the opposite of ‘An American Werewolf in London’, yeah?”

Jeremy blinked, unsure of how to respond immediately. “Just… went into the woods and got bit?” He offered weakly.

Gavin nodded. He suddenly turned his head towards the cave mouth. “Michael! We have a new packmate!” He called out.

Wait, what?

Before anything else could be said, another wolf with reddish fur padded out of the cave. “Shut the fuck up Gavin!” He growled out. “I was trying to sleep!”

“Okay, knock it off you two!” Ryan shouted at the two wolves, making them turn his way. “Jeremy here got shot at by a hunter, so I need you two to get Geoff and Jack out here to take a look at him.”

“Does this mean he’s staying with us?” Gavin asked.

All eyes on Jeremy.

“Uh…” He replied dumbly, barely noticing two more wolves exiting the cave. “I guess?”

Jeremy finally noticed the two wolves. One also had red fur, but it was much deeper shade and far longer than ‘Michael’s’ own. The other was obviously the leader, with shaggy black fur with splashes of grey throughout.

The black furred wolf padded forward and howled.

Everyone turned their heads to the wolf. “I heard everything from the cave. Including the whole being shot thing.” He declared, looking to Jeremy with equal parts scrutiny and concern. “And yeah, I think he should stay with us. Jeremy, right?”

“R-Right.”

“I’m Geoff. I’m the leader of this pack. We call ourselves the Achievement Hunters.” He greeted, nodding his head. “The red-fur’s Jack. Welcome to your new home.”

Jeremy looked to Ryan, who seemed to smile faintly at the younger werewolf. “You’ll like it here.” He said calmingly. “Now come on. Let’s patch up your leg.”

\- - -

It had been about three months since Jeremy joined the Achievement Hunters and he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else.

His leg had been patched up, with Jack being the main one to look after him. The guy was big, but his heart had to have been bigger. Of course, Jeremy had a small scar on his leg, but he was up and running within a few weeks.

In that time, he learned the ins and outs of being a ‘free-roaming’ werewolf and the dynamics of the pack. Geoff may have been in charge, but he let everyone have a say in what they did. They all stuck together through thick and thin, even with the occasional argument.

Jeremy even found himself teaming up with Gavin and Michael, the three forming ‘the Lads’ and going on their own solo adventures. (they even encountered the hunter that shot at Jeremy that one night; Michael went for a messy solution to deal with him)

As the werewolves laid together in the cave in sleep, Jeremy looked out of the mouth of the cave and to the waning moon. In the three months, Jeremy had figured out how to transform back and forth between his wolf and human forms. The first time he returned to human form almost made him start crying in relief at seeing his own face again.

He saw the others in their human bodies as well. It was strange, but interesting to see how similar their forms were to each other. Of course, the first he saw was Ryan. His Battle Buddy.

Actually… thinking about it… maybe becoming a werewolf was the best thing to have happened to him.


End file.
